


The Invoice

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [94]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Napoleon picked up the sheet of paper from his desk and frowned. Several dates covering the last few weeks were listed, alongside various sums of money. At the bottom all the numbers had been totalled up and amounted to quite a hefty $273.75. It was written in his partner’s hand.

“What’s this?” he asked Illya, who was making a great show of concentrating on his report. “Have you actually invoiced me?”

“Yes,” the Russian replied.

“Why?”

“It’s simple, Napoleon. If you want a Christmas present from me this year, then I am going to need some of my money back.”


End file.
